Map26: Mad Space (Prodoomer)
Mad Space is a massive sprawling level with multiple sections the player must visit to acquire all the keys. The teleporter at the start sends the player to a wide open area with low gravity and high level enemies on all sides. As in the previous level, touching the top or bottom of the map results in instant death, although the platform jumping is less frequent. Average Payout: 13,700 credits Secrets 1. From the platform with the red door and 5-skull door, take the west teleporter to a control room, then take the northwest passage. Ride the elevator up to a room with health and armor bonuses and activate the computer console. This opens an elevator to the north. Ride it all the way up and collect some weapons. 2. Taking the east teleporter from the first large room takes the player to a hallway with a sealed lava pit. Directly behind the arrival point is a secret door. Defeat the red imps to get the potions. 3. In the same hallway as secret #2, the door on the north side past the lava pit has an Electric Zeus. Examine the far wall above it for a shootable switch, which will grant access. 4. From the high eastern room with the mancubi and white cacodemons, take the north door. Step out onto the L shaped walkway and look to the left for a false wall. To get there, go to the end of the walkway and maneuver around the outside of the forcefield. 5. After getting the red skull key, run across to the last platform but don't take the teleporter out yet. Move around to the back and open the panel behind the teleporter, flip the switch, and collect the ammo behind you. 6. Once through the red key door, activate the wall behind the teleporter and collect the weapons. 7. In the room towards the end where the purple keycard is found, the middle of the south wall has a secret door. * This is not marked as a secret, but after going through south teleporter across from the 5-skull door, there will be a door that can be demolished. The dynamite is hidden between the west wall and a large block in the first room, on ground level. Go in and get an Electric Zeus and seven energy clips. Rings 50 The east door from the high eastern room mentioned below leads to a teleporter, as the lava begins to rapidly rise and fall. The ring is located at the top of the shaft behind the teleporter, but it is floating in lava. Do not attempt to get it until after flipping the switch that turns all the lava into nukage. 51 In the same hallway as secret #2, the door on the south side of the sealed lava pit has the ring, but it is barred off. Once inside the high eastern room with the mancubi and white cacodemons, look for the alcoves where the cacodemons came out. The one in the southwest corner has a switch. Rocket jump up, flip the switch, then go back to get the ring. 52 This one is somewhat well-hidden inside the bottom of a floating structure, in the north section of the first large room. Stand underneath the rightmost structure and look up, using the sniper scope if necessary. Get directly underneath the ring and do a mine jump to grab it. Alternately, stand on top of the aqua water cube where the blue skull is found, and do a careful double jump to reach the ring. Boss Strategy In order to exit this map, the player must defeat the Overlord and its Helemental minions. If the player jumps back over to the starting platform for health and ammo, the player's weapons will not be able to hit any of the enemies due to an invisible barrier. The Overlord attacks using the same lightning pillars and homing ball lightning attacks as the Helementals encountered earlier in the level, but it also teleports around and has a lot more HP. Although this battle poses no unique danger to lvl 30 players, it can make getting the S-rank tricky because all the Helementals must be killed before the Overlord itself. Iron Prison can prevent it from moving around, and Electric Destruction and Dark Vortex can deal lots of damage very quickly. The Overlord is worth 500 XP when killed (although it drops no items) and the player will automatically exit the level upon its death. Category:MAP26